


Mine

by SimpleLoon



Series: Gladnis Headcanons [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: “Iggy…” Gladio approached slowly, letting out a few incredulous chuckles. “That’s my shirt.”“Hmm, this?” Still engrossed in his laptop, Ignis plucked one of the giant sleeves. “I’m fairly certain this belongs to me.”~In which Gladio can't find his shirt until he notices something familiar on Ignis.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763689
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Gladnis headcanon fic is based on the following: "Iggy LOVES to wear Gladio's shirts. He jokingly claims them as his own."
> 
> This fic is also based on [this artwork of Ignis wearing one of Gladio's shirts.](https://twitter.com/lunarts97/status/1279179471719981057)
> 
> Credit to [Raven](https://twitter.com/lunarts97) for both the awesome headcanon and amazing art!
> 
> Also, fair warning: This fic took a bit of a... _spicier_ turn. Nothing explicit, but there's a reason this is rated T ;)

Gladio slammed the closet door, growling frustratedly. He could have sworn he saw it in there yesterday! Where the hell did it go!?

“Iggy!” Gladio stomped his way out of the bedroom and into the living area. “Have you see my- oh.”

Gladio’s vexation dissipated the moment he laid eyes on Ignis. There he was, sitting on the couch. Hard at work with his laptop placed fittingly in his lap. And something familiar on his chest.

“Iggy…” Gladio approached slowly, letting out a few incredulous chuckles. “That’s my shirt.”

“Hmm, this?” Still engrossed in his laptop, Ignis plucked one of the giant sleeves. “I’m fairly certain this belongs to me.”

“Really? That belongs to you?” Gladio gave Ignis a once over. He could probably fit another arm and a half in that sleeve.

“Yes, quite sure.” Ignis returned his hand and resumed typing.

Gladio cocked an eyebrow. “You own a shirt that’s about 3 sizes too big for you?”

Ignis shrugged. “It provides a unique snugness.”

“Uh-huh.” Gladio bobbed his head a couple times, striding closer. “And you love Cup Noodles so much you wanted to buy one of their shirts?”

Ignis touched the little logo in the top left corner of the shirt. “Cup Noodles are delightful every once in while.”

“Iggy, seriously.” Gladio bent forward, head hovering above the laptop. “Give me my shirt back.”

“Gladio.” Iggy gave an exasperated sigh, still typing away at his computer. “First of all, this shirt is mine. Second of all, don’t you have other shirts? And third of all…” Ignis finally looked at Gladio. Or rather his very exposed chest. “Have you considered walking around topless? I undoubtedly wouldn’t mind.”

Gladio straightened, biting his lower lip and raising his eyebrows. “Do I need to take that off you myself?”

“Mr. Amicitia.” Ignis leaned back, hands pulling away from his laptop and eyes scanning Gladio up and down. “You’re trying to seduce me, aren’t you?”

“Think I did that a long time ago.” Gladio snatched the laptop, moving it to the coffee table, and then clutched Ignis about the shoulders. He maneuvered Ignis back-down on the couch and jumped on top, straddling narrow hips.

“Love, I have work to do,” Ignis complained gently, though he wore a smile and traced fingers up Gladio’s chest.

“Oh, this won’t take long,” Gladio responded, removing Ignis’s glasses and placing them on the table. He took a moment to fully take in Ignis: hair down and free, eyes soft yet enticing, body enveloped by oversized clothing. And the more he looked, the more Gladio realized: Ignis could make any clothing look sexy.

Ignis clicked his tongue. “Fair point. That isn’t anything new.”

Gladio froze. “…what was that?”

“Simply being honest, love,” Ignis said, straight-faced. “Though it never fails to be any less than sensational, you’re often a tad rushed on the climax. Wouldn’t hurt to work on your stamina.”

“Oh, now you’re gonna get it!” Gladio grabbed Ignis’s wrists, thrusting them from his chest and pinning them down on the couch above Ignis’s head.

A sharp inhale from Ignis, who coyly turned his head to the side. One alluring eye peeked through silken bangs.

“Oh my.. am I to be punished?”

Gladio tapped one finger twice against Ignis’s palm, initiating their ritual of consent. After Ignis tapped back twice, Gladio tightened his grip and leaned closer, his face centimetres away from Ignis's. His scent was intoxicating.

“You stole my shirt.”

Ignis turned to face Gladio head-on, a wicked smile dancing upon his lips. “It’s mine.”

Gladio captured those captivating lips in a passionate, ravenous kiss, only breaking away momentarily to claim, “ _You’re_ mine!”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's sexy? Consent :)
> 
> You know what's not sexy? Me trying to write actual sexual content XD
> 
> But I might write more instances of Ignis wearing Gladio's clothing in the future. Think it's a fun idea ^^
> 
> Support [Raven @lunarts97](https://twitter.com/lunarts97) on Twitter! They make amazing art ^^ (NSFW, 18+ only)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to subscribe to the series if you want more!


End file.
